Truth & Lies
by hatefully
Summary: [ oneshot ] a true or accepted statment : agreement with a fact or reality [ T R U T H : L I E] an untrue or inaccurate statment : used to deceive oneself [ kairi x riku ]


* * *

**-**

...**  
**

**T R U T H && L I E S**

part**1**..._truth behind a lie_...

* * *

**K**airi and the mysterious blonde hair girl quickly ran down the stairs hand in hand. Hating to admit it, Kairi was having some difficulty keeping up with her. She let out a startled gasp as she felt the hand she was holding disappear, she looked up at the girl to see that she was beginning to fade away but then come back. Opening her mouth to speak, Kairi was about to ask her what was going on but she stopped. 

**T**here before them was the mysterious blue haired man with golden eyes and a cross-shaped scar. This time he had reinforcements, two Berserker Heartless. He smirked and turned to the blonde haired girl, "Naminé… There you are." He said smoothly, the smirk still upon his lips.

**K**airi turned to face the blonde haired girl, "Naminé…?" She asked, noticing that the blonde haired—Naminé was upset, scowling at the man. Kairi was about to ask her what was wrong yet again but the blue haired man interrupted her.

"**K**airi, I'm afraid leaving is not an option." He said void of emotion, extending his hand out to her. "I'll take you to see Sora." He added, trying to lure her in. He watched for a split second that she hesitated before backing away from him, shielding herself from him with her petite hand. "You don't want that?" he countered, waiting for her to take the lure.

**K**airi shook her head, "I do. More than anything." She exclaimed placing her hand to he heart, shaking her head. She then looked up and furrowed her brows, balling her hands into a fist, standing beside Naminé who did the same. "But not with you!" She proclaimed proudly, placing her fists to her chin prepared to fight.

**S**aïx looked at them oddly, "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." He sneered, ready to attack the two girls but stopped when he watched as his Berserker Heartless minion fell to the ground with a loud thud. He hastily turned around to see a black clad figure. "You…" He said, in shock a slight trace of anger in his voice, "Didn't Roxas take care of you?" He sneered, trying to upset the man.

**K**airi watched as Naminé straightened up and turned towards the figure in black. She let out a shocked gasp when she uttered, "You can take it from here, Riku." Kairi looked at Naminé oddly, what was she talking about that couldn't be—she turned her attention the man in black. "Riku?" She exclaimed.

**T**he man in black, or "Riku" made the keyblade in his hand vanish. Saïx smirked at this ready to throw another insult at him, but wasn't prepared for what had happened next. "Riku" summoned a large ball of dark energy and hurled it at Saïx. Unfortunately for Saïx, he wasn't prepared for what was going to come, but managed to place his hands up to guard himself. He had flow back several feet, but managed to back flip onto his feet. But once again "Riku" had managed to take him by surprise yet again, for he came charging at Saïx as soon as he landed on his feet, ramming him into a wall. Saïx smirked and lowered his head, feigning his defeat as he created a portal of darkness behind him. "Riku" watched as his enemy slipped from his fingers and fell into the shadows behind him; He prepared to take a step into the darkness.

**K**airi watched helplessly as the man whom supposedly was Riku prepared himself to stepped into the shadows. She had to do something! "Wait!" She cried running up to him. She knew he had heard her because he had stopped himself from stepping into the portal. Kairi opened her mouth to say something but nothing would come out. She was overwhelmed with questions. Such as: "Where's where you? Where's Sora? Why didn't you come back?" She snapped out of her reverie when she heard that the dog, Pluto was barking at him. She was surprised to see that he backed away from the animal, who was excitedly barking and wagging his tail. She looked up to see that the man was staring at her. Kairi bit her bottom lip; what should she do? She looked into the dark depths of the shadow that hid his face; she had to see if it was him. She hesitantly walked up towards him, "Riku… You're here…" She nearly cried, tears were beginning to prick her eyes. Shakily, she placed her hands softly on the hood and took it off. She nearly gasped at the sight before her; she felt her heart break when he turned his face away from her, hiding the pained look in his eyes. "R-Riku…" She uttered softly.

**R**iku kept his eyes downcast, now a forlorn expression was upon his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like, especially her. He had tried so hard… so hard to keep this form hidden from sight, but it didn't stop. _She_ saw it. She was probably horrified of him now, after what this form had done before… He looked down to see her tear filled eyes looking at him sorrowfully. He let out a startled gasp when she placed both of her petite arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest before suddenly becoming deathly quiet. Riku looked down at her, "Kairi?" He asked quietly, which was odd because this voice was deeper than his… true one. He drew his attention back to her noticing that she still hadn't replied. "Kairi." He said his voice slightly harsher than before, what was wrong with her.

**K**airi smiled before pulling herself away from his chest. "I saw it." She said quietly; a lone tear fell down her cheek and onto Riku's gloved hand. She giggled quietly when she saw Riku arch a brow at her words. "I saw your true form, silly." She smiled warmly at his slightly shocked expression. "H-How?" He asked quietly, and she smiled. "Here." She replied, clutching his hand in hers shutting her eyes slowly. The next thing she realized she was in darkness, but she slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Riku—the _real_ Riku. His light colored hair now had reached his shoulder blades, his cyan colored eyes were warmly lit with life, and his lips—were currently smiling warmly at her. She smiled warmly at him before fluttering her eyes open. "See." She breathed.

**R**iku looked down at her, she had seen it—his true form. He felt happiness overwhelm his body. He lowered his head to hide the happiness in his eyes. All hope wasn't lost—he still had his true form.. He was in such deep thought he hadn't heard Kairi calling his name. He looked up to see her staring at him expectedly with her ocean color eyes looking into his. Riku smiled before gathering her up in her arms whispering into her ear, "Thank you…" he then released her and stepped halfway into the portal, extending his hand to her. "Let's go." He said and she had taken his hand and they both went into the portal together.

* * *

Kingdom Hearts **©** Square-Enix & Disney.  
Definitons **©** Webster. 


End file.
